Taunt Me, Tease Me
by OCDJen
Summary: A night club, A hotel room, and a night of passion. But just what are the boys hiding? AH, AU, Written for Dilmn8 birthday. ONE SHOT.


_**AN/**Hi all! I know, its not an update for one of my stories_, _but this has been written for weeks. I wrote this little fic for Dilmn8's birthday, who did ask me for an Right There outtake or better still, a full second story. _

_A massive thanks to my girls, dtav and Ealasaid77 for working there wonderful magic and sorting out my chapters to make them look all pretty. _

_Happy Birthday Dillon, I hope you like it.  
_

* * *

EPOV

The club was packed to the rafters. Hot, gorgeous men sweating on the dance floor as they moved to the beat, filled my eye line as I made my way to the middle of the crowd. Finding my spot in the middle, it wasn't long before I became lost to the music or until I felt someone pressing themselves behind me. Out of politeness I danced with them, letting them grind themselves against my ass, only stopping them when their arms went around my waist and their hand lowered itself towards my cock. I wasn't interested in what any of these guys had to offer, getting off wasn't what I was looking for.

Sooner or later the guy, who I didn't even bother to look at, gave up and went off to find someone who would be interested. Why did every guy in here think you were looking for a hook up? Was it that unthinkable to just want to go out and have a good time without getting laid?

Heading off to the bar for a drink, I spotted him. Golden honey curls hanging down just below his ear. Blue shirt on with the top few buttons undone, giving me a glimpse of his hard tanned chest. His eyes were shut as he moved to the music. Some guy was dancing dangerously close behind him, teasing him with little touches on his stomach. The movement caused his shirt to rise up slightly, giving me a look of his well defined six pack. I was completely stuck to the spot, watching the scene unfold in front of me. His head fell back against the guy's shoulder, showing me the full column of his neck. God, he was gorgeous!

His eyes suddenly snapped open. Piercing deep blue eyes locked onto me, catching me staring at him. A gorgeous, but cocky as hell, smirk played on his full pink lips as he continued to look at me. Not wanting to give the cocky fucking bastard the satisfaction of watching him getting felt up by someone, I walked past him and made my way to the bar without so much as a second look.

Downing two shots of Tequila and bottle of Bud, I walked back towards the dance floor, noticing the cocky fucker from before had gone. Back on the dance floor, I spotted him again. This time he was dancing behind someone, running his hands down their bare chest as they danced off towards the far side. He saw me again and winked as he pinched the guy's nipples. Not interested in whatever game he was playing, I moved far away from the cocky little fucker.

Forgetting about the gorgeous fucker, I began dancing with some guy. He was good looking, tall, black spiky hair and russet colored skin. If I was looking for a hook up tonight, he certainly would be a top contender. Making it known to him that I wasn't looking for a hook up, he simply shrugged and pulled me tighter to him, pushing his hard cock against my ass.

I spotted the blond haired man, weaving his way through the crowd towards me. This time I smirked as he locked eyes on me. He shot the guy behind me a look as he continued his approach to me. Feeling the man's arm disappear from around my waist, I smirked even more thinking this cocky fucker really does think he is God's gift. He watched the guy disappear through the crowds of people before turning to look at me. Moving closer to me, he came up behind me and pushed his body closer to mine.

"You don't seem that interested in the guys in here," he purred in my ear. His voice was so thick and husky with lust that the sound alone went to my cock.

"Maybe because I'm not," I answered, lacing my words with boredom. A soft chuckle filtered its way through my ear as he ground his hard cock harder into my ass.

"You are gay, right?" The hint of amusement in his voice made me chuckle.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't," I replied feeling my skin tingle as he slipped his hand through the gap between my shirt buttons and touched my skin.

"So you're just not interested, then?"

"What's it to you?" He chuckled and moved around to face me, running his hand down my chest.

"Defensive, aren't we? So if I say follow me, you won't?" I shook my head watching a devilish glint form in his eyes. "I'll just have to drag you then."

Taking hold of my wrist firmly in his hand, he pulled me through the club paying no attention to the fact that I was currently trying to remove his fingers off of me. He was in for a big let down if he thought this was going to get me to fuck him. A knowing smirk hit his face as he pulled me outside and onto the pavement. Yanking my arm free from him, he laughed and pushed me up against the wall. His whiskey laced breath fanned across my face as his eyes looked me up and down.

"Just what do you thi-" My words were cut short by his lips crashing hard onto mine. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, while his hands gripped my hair hard.

My body responded to him without my say so, weaving my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me. His hips began to rock slowly against mine, pushing his arousal into mine. A moan escaped me as our kiss became more dominant. My body felt like it was on fire, feeling him so close to me, I had become so hyper sensitive to his movements against me.

Breaking apart from the kiss, his deep blue eyes were even darker now with lust. "Follow me." The cocky little smirk was back again.

"And if I don't want to?" I replied folding my arms across my chest like a child and not the thirty-two year old man I was.

"We both know that's a lie. Come with me darlin'." He flashed me a wink and took hold of my wrist.

He never said another word as he led me through the streets in the town. Surprisingly, I found myself following him and not trying to pull the other way. _What happened to my night of not getting laid? _I thought as he pushed open the large glass doors to the cheap hotel. Pushing the button for the lifts, his grip on my arm continued to stay in place, even as he pulled me through the lift doors.

"You're wasting your time, you know that right?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and chuckled.

"I'll be the judge of that. See, I reckon you're one of these silent but fucking dirty types when you get going." I rolled my eyes at him. He really did think he was God's gift, didn't he?

"What next? You're gonna be telling me you have a nine inch cock?" He nodded looking very smug. "You know all this just means you're over compensating for something. All this 'I'm fucking God's gift' crap, does it actually work for you? Or do you have to go home and wank over crap free Internet porn?" A flicker of anger flashed over his face.

"Darlin', you've seen nothing yet." Gripping my arm even tighter, the lift doors pinged and he pulled me out of the lift and into the corridor. Stopping at the room, he let go of my arm and fished out the room key card. Swiping it, the door unlocked and he pulled me in.

No sooner had the door closed, he was on me. His lips attacked mine with force, crashing hard against me. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, exploring every inch. Forcefully, he pushed me back until my legs hit the back of the bed. Breaking apart from the kiss, he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed, making me lie down. Straddling my waist, he smirked at me with deep lust filled eyes before attacking my lips again. My hands went into his curls, feeling the soft, silky texture under my fingertips. Tugging them almost painfully hard, he moaned long and deep into the kiss, and rocked his hips against mine. Unable to stop myself, my hips began to thrust against his, seeking more friction.

He began to trail kisses down my neck, smiling slightly at my actions. _Cocky fucker_. The kisses turned to nips then bites as he reached my left ear. Biting the soft skin just underneath my earlobe, I moaned out loudly and tilted my head back.

"Thought you said I was wasting my time?" The arrogance in his husky voice should have been enough for me to stop this, but by this time I was hard as hell and seeking release badly. He continued to suck, kiss and nip that sensitive area on my neck while undoing my shirt buttons.

Pushing the shirt over my shoulders, I sat up slightly as our lips met again. Pulling my shirt off, my hands roamed up his thighs, feeling the strong solid muscle there, while his fingers lazily traced up and down my chest. His eyes were ablaze with passion and desire as he slowly undid the buttons on his own shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. Inch by inch, his chest came into view.

He was tanned, well toned and hard. Hours of working out have paid off for him, toning and defining every muscle in his body. My eyes had a life of their own, running over his body and taking in every detail I saw. The tattoo that sat over his left pec flickering around his nipple had a design that was beautiful, and completely unique. An array of colors and patterns crisscross over his pec. I saw the colors of seasons, the rise and fall of the sun and moon, and I saw the love that is imprinted on his skin. My fingers reached out to touch it, wanting to find out more about it, but he stopped me.

Grabbing my hand hard in his, his gaze changed slightly as he muttered, "Don't touch it." I shrugged and whipped my hand out of his grasp.

He brushed off the slight awkwardness that had filtered into the room, by lowering his head and kissing my neck. My skin became alight with a rich fire that burned and smoldered underneath my skin. He moved lower down my body, scraping his teeth over my right nipple before biting down hard. My back arched, pushing myself closer to him as I screamed out in pleasure.

A low, rumbling chuckle escaped his lips, as he dragged them across my chest to my other nipple. He didn't bite this one, nor did he rake his teeth over it. Instead he placed his chin just over my nipple and dragged it down. The stubble on his chin moved effortlessly over my sensitive nipple and again I found myself screaming out in delight. My breath was coming out in pants as my chest heaved. My cock strained hard against the zipper of my jeans, wanting to be freed from its confinements. I found myself wishing that the tight jeans I had chosen to wear were now bigger and gave my cock more room.

Slowly, he reached my belly button and the trail of short bronze hair that disappeared under the waist band. He looked up at me through the long blonde curls that had fallen over his face. My heart skipped a beat and began to flutter in my chest as I took in his stare. He truly was gorgeous. The tip of his pink tongue flicked through his slightly parted lips, wetting them.

"Let's see what you got," he mused with a smirk.

His fingers slowly popped the button before tugging the zipper down even slower. I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the restraints around my cock loosening. He quirked an eyebrow at me as he slowly began to pull down my jeans. I lifted myself up allowing him to pull my jeans over my ass. His eyes didn't falter, staying completely locked on mine as he pulled the jeans down and then off, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

He slowly began to look down my body. I could see his eyes begin to darken even more as his gaze fixed on my hard cock lying against my stomach.

"Impressive," he muttered mainly to himself. I chuckled at his comment, still amused from our lift antics. He looked at me with a smugness covering his face. _Cocky fucker._

A warm, wet tongue slowly ran up my length towards the head. My cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come as a moan escaped my lips. His tongue flicked across the head, collecting the droplets of pre-cum that had gathered. His lips were poised against my head as he hummed. The vibrations ran the length of my cock, making me buck my hips in search of more.

To my annoyance, he sat back on his heels and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. I watched as he pulled out a small packet of lube. Placing it on the bed next to me, he got off and began undoing his jeans. The smug look is back on his face as he slowly pulled down his zipper and inched his jeans off his body. My eyes locked on to his cock. It was hard, long, thick and standing proudly to attention.

"You were wrong about nine inches, it's just over." He smirked as he crawled back onto the bed to me. "Get on all fours," he commanded while sitting back on his heels. His cock laid flat against his stomach, twitching with need.

I did as he wished, and got onto all fours. His weighty stare burned through me, as I felt his eyes travel over me. His fingers carefully and lightly ran down my spine and over my ass. His breath hit and fanned my ass before I felt his soft warm lips kiss each cheek.

"Hmm," he hummmed to himself before I heard the small packet of lube being ripped open.

Cold, slick fingers teased and tormented me; pushing against me, but never hard enough to penetrate me. A groan in frustration escaped my lips as he continued his approach. His slick fingers glided along towards my straining cock, gripping it firmly in his hands. He didn't move his hand up and down like I expected him too, instead his grip tightened and loosened around me. I moaned, both in pleasure and frustration at his antics. Sensing my annoyance, he released me and glided his hand back to where I wanted him. Again he teased his fingers against me, pushing but never hard enough. My annoyance got the better of me, and I pushed back against his fingers, feeling just the tip of one finally push through.

He chuckled. The sound was full of his cockiness and arrogance, and it irritated me beyond belief.

"What happened to you not being interested? Or better yet, I was wasting my time?" The smugness rang through his voice again and I couldn't help but wonder how many times his cocky fucking attitude had gotten him a beating. "You're now begging me to fuck you." I snorted but didn't argue, he was right.

I gasped as he finally pushed his fingers inside of me. Just as his cocky attitude portrayed, he was all about himself. Pushing two fingers forcefully into me, my body tensed at the intrusion. Straight away, his fingers curved before he swept his hands brushing against my prostrate. I cried out as he continued to sweep past it, bringing me to the point of release, before he moved position and started to thrust his fingers in and out of me.

"Fuck!" I cried as a third finger is pushed into me. Again I heard his chuckle, seemingly pleased that he has gotten what he wanted. _Was he born a cocky, arrogant fucker? Or did it just happen over time?_

His fingers suddenly left me, and I whimpered at the loss. The head of his cock ran up and down the crack of my ass, taunting and teasing me. The sound of his heavy breathing filtered through the room before he finally pushed against me. One forceful thrust pushed me forward as he groaned out, filling me completely. He paused, just for a moment, before he pulled back and nearly all the way out. Again, he slammed into me hard. His thighs slammed against my ass cheeks almost brutally. The action repeated again and again. He did a slow, long withdrawal before he slammed into me hard and fast.

Panting and moaning at his primal actions, he gripped my hips hard with his hands. His fingers and nails dug into my flesh, being sure to mark me. His pace changed. The long brutal hard thrusts were replaced by quick, fast thrusts that were just as hard as his past thrusts.

"You're so fucking tight!" he growled out behind me.

"Fuck, right there," I moaned as he hit my sweet spot, sending a wave of pleasure through me.

He began pulling my hips back to meet his hard, powerful thrusts. My arms began to shake as my body became completely consumed by the fire that was burning throughout me. My cock was hitting against my stomach with every movement. I wanted my release badly. The sensual warming feeling in my stomach began to filter in as my orgasm began to approach. My arms gave out, and I dropped onto my forearms. The new angle made him go deeper inside of me, hitting my sweet spot with every thrust.

"Fuck! Harder," I whispered breathlessly, desperately seeking my release.

"What do you say?" he demanded, never once missing a beat in his rhythm.

"Please!" I pleaded.

Suddenly he withdrew from me. "Get on your back, now! I want to see you when I pound that fucking ass." he demanded. Groaning at his words, I moved quickly and laid down on my back.

Grabbing my legs, he placed my knees over my shoulders and lined himself up. One forceful thrust and a grunt later, and I was in heaven again. His arms were tightly wrapped around my thighs; he continued to thrust into me, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

A golden waterfall of curls covered his face, and his deep blue eyes looked at me, burning with desire. His slightly swollen lips were parted, and he occasionally bit his bottom lip with his teeth as he moaned. No matter how badly I wanted to look away or close my eyes, I couldn't. It was like I was trapped under his gaze keeping me locked in place as he fucked me.

He moved position, pushing his body forward and bending me half. He thrust deep and hard in me hitting my sweet spot. A loud cry escaped me as my back arched. I blanked out for a moment, my vision clouding and darkening as he hit my prostrate with force. My legs moved, falling slightly down his arms and resting just above his elbow. The slight change in position caused my orgasm to take hold.

"Fuck!" I screamed loudly, my eyes clenching shut as my body teased and trembled with the power of my orgasm.

Streams of my cum covered my stomach and chest as he continued pounding into me. His thrusts became erratic and harder as his release neared. My body continued to spasm around him, as the last waves of my euphoric high crashed through me.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes!" he cried as he stilled, his warm cum suddenly filling me as he continued to thrust slowly. He was even more gorgeous when he was cumming. His eyes were shut, his lips parted, and his face covered in a thin sheen of sweat with pink tinged cheeks. His face was completely covered in pleasure.

Slowly his eyes opened before he pulled out of me. Smirking, he walked towards the bathroom before returning a few moments later. He handed me the warm wash cloth to clean up with. Cleaning up the mess we had made, I watched him get dressed. The shit eating grin was there on his lips. The smugness and the cockiness rolled off him in thick waves that I found myself chuckling at him. 

Pulling up my boxers, I wandered off into the bathroom. Splashing water on my face, I tried to get rid of the lustful haze that lingered throughout my body. Drying my face off, I walked back into the room to see him opening up his wallet and taking what looked like a wedding band out. Staring, I watched him pull the gold and diamond band over his third finger on his left hand.

"You're married?" I asked slightly surprised. Turning his head to look at me, he smirked.

"Yep, for four years in fact. Better put it back on before I head home, or hubby may think I was playing away." He flashed a wink and dimpled smile at me. "See ya." With that, he opened the door and walked out of the hotel room.

Collecting my clothes that had somehow become scattered all over the floor, I got dressed. Fucking a married man should have had some profound effect on me, but surprisingly it didn't. Digging through my pockets, I pulled out my own wedding band and slipped it on. I could hardly judge him for him fucking behind his husband's back.

Checking the room over, I made sure I had everything before I picked up the room key card off the side table and left the hotel room. Heading down to the reception desk, I handed the key card back and walked out of the cheap hotel. Once out on the dark streets, I felt the rain begin to hit my face in its drizzle. Hailing a taxi down, I gave the driver my address and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Turning it on, I watched the little yellow envelope box light up.

_'Miss you, babe. Love you.'_

Guilt should have hit me seeing a text from my husband, but I couldn't find it in me. No matter how hard I searched inside of me, the guilt just wasn't there. I stared at the little writing on my phone, my thumb stroking over the screen as the taxi made its way to my home. There was no traffic on the roads now; most people were either still in town or at home at sleep.

The taxi came to a stop outside my house. Paying the driver, I got out and made my way up the path towards the front door. The lights in the living room were on as were the ones in the hallway. Putting my key in the door, I carefully opened the door and closed it behind me.

Looking down the hall, I saw the kitchen light was on. My husband's back was facing me as he leaned over the breakfast bar, wearing nothing but sweat pants that sat dangerously low on his tanned hips. I saw two, hot steaming coffee cups just next to his arm.

Walking into the kitchen, he finally turned around to look at me resting his back against the breakfast bar. He smiled widely at me, showing me a beautiful set of dimples as he smiled. His eyes were twinkling at me, holding so much love in them.

"Thanks," I replied with a wink as my fingers touched his hard stomach and made their way up to the beautiful tattoo that sat over his left pec.

He shuddered a little as my fingertips carefully outlined the tattoo I had designed almost four years ago. Bringing my lips to his, I kissed him slow and sensual, letting my love for him flow through the kiss. His hands rested on my hips, pulling my bottom half closer to him as he pulled back from the kiss.

"You were late in the club, half nine you said, not half ten," he chuckled out at me.

"Well you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself with that guy's hands all over you," I shot back in a playful manner.

"He had been hovering around for forty fucking minutes before I clocked you. Babe, I was ready to kill you!" He shook his head slightly.  
_  
_  
"Sorry, I got held up. Besides, I think keeping you waiting was only fair. Could you not find a better hotel than that cheap place?" Jasper faked his hurt, making me laugh.

"What was wrong with it?" he asked as I pulled out of his embrace and emptied my pockets on the breakfast bar.

"Hmm, let me think. It was cheap, and it was nasty. Hardly the hotel room we had our first night in. And wasn't tonight the whole point of role playing our first night?" Jasper smirked

"Yeah, but if you think I am forking out again for an expensive room just to fuck you in and then come home, you have another thing coming. Besides, I only paid for that expensive room the first time because I wanted to fuck you, and I wanted something clean and comfortable to sleep in." He was smug and cocky once again.

"You're such a cocky fucker, babe." He laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I am your cocky fucker. Bed now, I wanna fuck again." Grabbing his coffee cup in one hand and my wrist hard in the other, he dragged me through the kitchen and towards the stairs.

* * *

_Did you like it? _

_Hit the review button and drop some love, Jen x  
_


End file.
